


The Things You Said Before You Kissed Me

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Write Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love 3+1 fics, I love Sherlolly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I sighed. It had been a year since I’d seen you last. I didn’t even know you were gone until Mycroft stopped by and told me not to expect your visits to the morgue anymore. “It is a very confidential case for the government, Miss Hooper. Do not expect his return before a year is up.  I am sure you understand.” He stared at me with that lazy, bored gaze of his. But underneath, I saw the piercing power I had so often observed in your eyes.  We stared at each other for what seemed like hours--or more like I stared at him. As I gazed aimlessly and thoughtlessly at Mycroft, I thought about all the dangerous situations you would surely get yourself into, and how I wouldn’t be able to be there. I would miss you terribly, I knew. You and your snarky, insensitive, but strangely brilliant comments. But as I thought, I realized this was my opportunity; an opportunity to get Molly Hooper together and to stop pining after an unattainable man-no matter how gorgeous and brilliant he was.a 3+1 fic inspired by someone else's tumblr prompt fic





	1. Chapter 1

  1.  _I missed you, Molly Hooper.”_

 

  
  


“Molly, I need a corpse. Male. Six feet. 200 pounds.”

 

I looked up from the autopsy I was doing. The poor old lady had died while choking on a small chicken bone.

 

I sighed. It had been a year since I’d seen you last. I didn’t even know you were gone until Mycroft stopped by and told me not to expect your visits to the morgue anymore. “It is a very confidential case for the government, Miss Hooper. Do not expect his return before a year is up.  I am sure you understand.” He stared at me with that lazy, bored gaze of his. But underneath, I saw the piercing power I had so often observed in your eyes. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours--or more like I stared at him. As I gazed aimlessly and thoughtlessly at Mycroft, I thought about all the dangerous situations you would surely get yourself into, and how I wouldn’t be able to be there. I would miss you terribly, I knew. You and your snarky, insensitive, but strangely brilliant comments. But as I thought, I realized this was my opportunity; an opportunity to get Molly Hooper together and to stop pining after an unattainable man-no matter how gorgeous and brilliant he was. So I shook myself, straightened my back, and met Mycroft’s eyes determinedly. “Yes, I understand.” He had stared at me a moment longer, seeming to judge the sincerity of my words. He must have found what he was looking for he slowly nodded his head. “Very well, Miss Hooper. I am pleased to see you understand.” We exchanged the mandatory pleasantries, and he left quickly. I went back to work, and tried not to think about you. I didn’t know how I was going to get through an entire year without seeing you, but I knew I would have to. So I threw myself into my work. I worked more hours, and even started teaching at the university. And time did as time must, and it passed. I watched as weeks turned into months, and finally a year was up. And now here you were.

 

I had pictured this moment in my head so many times. You and I would stare at each other, too stunned to move. And then you would move closer, tilt my head up and kiss me. You would tell me how much you missed me while I buried myself in your arms and breathed in your scent.  I had everything planned out. So much for getting over you. 

 

Now when you were finally here, of course the first thing out of your mouth would be a favor in the disguise of a command. I knew it wasn’t personal, but I was tired of it. I helped you so much. I could at least get a decent hello, especially after being gone for a year. I walked toward you slowly and with silent purpose. You didn’t notice anything, but John did. Funny, for all your amazing deductions and observations, you could be so clueless when it came to reading how your friends felt. I knew that, but I was too exhausted to care much. Just because it was hard for you, didn’t mean it should be an excuse for you not to try. I stopped in front of you and smiled wearily. “Hello, Sherlock. How have you been?” 

You rolled your eyes. “Molly, you know how much I hate small talk.”  

 

I slapped you. It was quick, and not as hard as the first time, but it was a slap nonetheless. You looked mildly surprised but said nothing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw John looking equal parts amused, concerned, and surprised.

 

You put a hand to your face and looked at me. “What was that for, Molly?” you asked calmly.

 

It was my turn to roll my eyes. “You know why, Sherlock.”

 

You shook your head. “Molly, tell me.”

 

I wasn’t in the mood to cooperate. “Sherlock, if you can’t figure out why, you’re not as smart as I thought you were.” I turned and walked away. Over my shoulder I called, “I’ll get the corpse for you, Sherlock.”

 

When I came back, I could hear John talking to you. He looked slightly annoyed, but I didn’t want to think about it. I just wanted you to leave. “Sherlock, take what you came for and leave.” I started back to the poor old lady, but you stopped me. 

 

“Molly,” you said. 

 

I let out a sigh. “What is it now, Sherlock?” 

 

You stared at me for awhile with an expression I had never seen before. You took the hand I had slapped you with and kissed it quickly. “I did miss you, Molly Hooper,” you said softly. 

 

I was too stunned to speak. You left before I could say anything, and it was just as well. You didn’t need to know I didn’t want to wash my hand. And if I spent a sleepless night replaying that kiss over and over again, you didn’t need to know that either.

 


	2. I'll always see you, Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll always see you, Molly"

2\. “I’ll always see you, Molly.”

 

John had invited me. “You should come, Molly,” he said. “He might deny it, but Sherlock will want you there. He even allowed me to invite Anderson.”

I stared at him.

He looked at my face. “Yeah, maybe wasn’t the best idea. But anyways, you should come.” He saw the hesitation still on my face and smiled gently at me. “You mean a lot to him, Molly. I know you do.”   
I nodded slowly. “All right. I’ll be there. Is there a dress code?” I cringed as I remembered the embarrassing Christmas party. I most certainly was not going to repeat that again. 

“Nothing too fancy, just wear something nice.” A ‘ding’ alerted John about a text. He pulled out his phone and looked at it. “Oh, it’s Mycroft. He wants to know your favorite color?” He furrowed his brow. 

I was confused. Why did Mycroft need to know my favorite color? “I don’t know. Maybe yellow? I like a lot of colors.”

“Okay, I told him you didn’t know for sure.” John smiled at me assuredly. He reached over and gave me a small hug.“Well, I’ve got to go, Molly. I’ll see you tonight.”

I smiled back. “Of course. See you then.” Inwardly, I was a wreck. I didn't have time to figure out what to wear. I had no time to shop, and I knew my fashion sense wasn’t very good. I mentally started going through my wardrobe. My selection of dresses was very limited. Let’s see. There’s the green one, no, too fancy. What about the red one? No, too old. I really should get rid of it. One by one I went through my dresses, each one failing to meet my criteria. I sighed. I’d just have to wear my same regular clothes. Besides, why did it matter? Who was I trying to impress? You? Well, maybe, but we all knew how that went the last time I tried that. I shook myself forced my mind to think of something else. Preferably my work. I must have been successful, because the next time I looked at the clock, my workday was over. I rushed back to my apartment.

Right in front of my door was a white box. I picked it up, curious as to who might have sent it. I went into my apartment and opened the box. Inside, was a beautiful, but relatively casual dress. I was puzzled. Who would send me a dress? I looked around for any signs of identification and found a small white card underneath the dress. It read:

“Miss Hooper, please accept this dress as a token of my appreciation. I hope it is to your taste. Perhaps you might wear it tonight?” － Mycroft Holmes

I was ecstatic. I had a dress! And it was gorgeous. I never would have picked it out myself, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. I quickly slipped into it and rushed to my closet to pick out some shoes. I didn’t have very many heels, and the ones I did have wouldn’t have gone with the dress, but I did have a pair of nice sandals, so I hurriedly strapped them on. I kept my hair in the ponytail, and did nothing to my face except adding a very subdued lip stain. I grabbed my nicest purse and ran out the door.

When I got to 221B, Lestrade let me in. “Molly! Wow, you look really nice.” He let his gaze roam up and down my body, and let out a whistle of admiration.

I blushed. I was definitely not used to men admiring anything about me that had anything to do with my appearance. I was very pleased, though. I beamed at Lestrade. “Thank you, Greg. You don’t think it’s too much?”

He shook his head vehemently. “Definitely not too much. You look perfect.” He leaned forward and whispered, “Sherlock will love it. That is, if he is human.”

I blushed even more, and ducked my head. “Thank you, Greg. I really appreciate it.”

Now he blushed and stood awkwardly. Neither of us said anything for a moment, not knowing how to proceed. At last he motioned me into the hallway. “Well, you’d better come in and join the party. Anderson just arrived, so there’s bound to be some free entertainment.”

I laughed softly and followed him into the apartment. As we got closer, I could hear the unmistakable sound of you insulting Anderson. 

“Honestly, Anderson. Your brains could revolve inside a peanut shell for a thousand years without ever touching the sides.”

Anderson sputtered and started yelling at you. Unfortunately, he was so incensed,his angry words were unintelligible. You apparently thought so too.

“I understand a fury in your words, but not the words,” Sherlock stated coolly. 

At last Anderson managed to collect himself get a word out. “I wish I had never met you!” He grabbed his jacket and stormed towards the door. 

You called after him. “I agree with you completely, a rare thing. I do desire we be better strangers.”

I stepped aside to let Anderson pass. Greg and I shared an amused look. At that moment, John noticed us standing in the doorway, and rushed to greet me.

“Molly! You made it. And you look very nice. Don’t you think so, Sherlock?” He turned to you and I braced myself for a scathing comment.

You also studied me. I shifted uncomfortably. Finally you nodded sharply. “Yes, it’s very nice, Molly. New dress?”

I beamed. “It is new. Mycroft sent it to me.”

Your eyebrows rose. “Mycroft sent it to you? Why would he send you a dress? And where is he, by the way?”

I shrugged, not knowing how to answer. “He said it was to show his appreciation. It was very nice of him, and I do appreciate it.” Under my breath, I mumbled, “At least he notices me.” I hadn’t meant for you to hear; indeed, I didn’t think you had, but you grabbed my hand and pulled me to you.

Again that odd expression crossed your face. Leaning down, you softly kissed my cheek. “I’ll always see you, Molly,” you whispered softly. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here are a few dress options for Molly. Comment your favorite one! Also, some of those insults I took from Shakespeare. He’s the king of scathing remarks. Don’t sue!  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/715087247060943113/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/715087247060943087/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/715087247060943068/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/715087247060943064/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/715087247060943055/


End file.
